4 de novembro  um ano de amizade
by Familia Sorelli
Summary: Faz exatamente um ano que Pri e Camily se falaram pela primeira vez, mas o que será que acontece quando dois rapazes não querem que isso ocorra e tem um viratempo?


- O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? - indagou o loiro examinando cada centimetro do lugar.  
-Estamos aqui para descobrir como aquelas duas pervas se conheceram, para voltar no tempo e impedi-las de se conhecer! Não acredito que aquelas duas queriam fazer um shipper nosso! - disse o moreno O loiro ergueu uma sombrancelha enquanto mechia no computador (desligado) da dona do quarto.  
- Achei que vocЙ gostasse dela. E que treco И esse?  
-Eu gostava dela atИ o ponto em que ela ameaГou-nos com isso. E se eu nЦo me engano isso И um putacomdor... VocЙ liga o bilizador e depois a puc... - Ajudaria se eu soubesse o que И o bilizador e a puc.  
-VocЙ sabe mecher nisso? - perguntou Ccorpious olhando desconfiado para Black.  
-Bom... Digamos que eu jА tenha vindo aqui algumas vezes... Na Иpoca que eu achava que invadir o quarto "dela" de noite era a melhor opГЦo... -Black, vocЙ И um pevertido.  
-Oque?!? Como ousa dizer isso de mim?!? Eu nunca poderei ser considerado uma pessoa pervertida! NЦo perto "dela.  
- Eu sei. Mas, sС estou lhe lembrando, acho que a Johansson gritou isso algumas vezes.  
-Hunf! - resmungou Sirius Black - Da ultima vez que eu vim aqui tinha trЙs opГУes, e a que usei era a "priscila dattoli". Mas agora sС tem a "haru" e "visitante". Qual escolhemos?  
- Haru. Black, eu sabia que vocЙ era idiota, mas achei que tinha algo na cabeГa.  
-O putacomdor tА pedindo uma senha... E O IDIOTA AQUI и VOCй, MALFOY, QUE NEM LIGAR O PUTACOMDOR SABIA!  
- CLARO! EU SOU UM BRUXO E NцO FICO INVADINDO QUARTO DE GAROTAS NA CALADA DA NOITE, BLACK! - E quando finalmente se controlou.- A nЦo ser que eu seja chamado, claro.  
-E quem disse que eu nЦo fui chamado? - Sirius sorriu marotamente - Acho que a senha И "haruchan"... pelo menos a do outro usuario ela ApСs Sirius digitar a senha e clicar na setinha branca do quadradinho verde, aparaceu uma mensagem de Boas Vindas.  
- FaГa um favor, Black, poupe-me dos detalhes de sua vida. O loiro sentou na cama que estava no quarto observando o moreno que parecia confuso, mas parecia ter alguma noГЦo do que fazer.  
-VЙ como ela me ama? O plano de fundo dela И uma imagem minha! - ele sorriu marotamente - Mas esses Мcones chatos estЦo ocupando toda a tela! Vou deletar alguns desses itens.  
Scorpious ergueu a varinha apontando de forma ameaГadora para Sirius.  
- NЦo mecha em nada, ou vЦo perceber que estivemos aqui.  
Sirius deu de ombros -Ela vai me agradecer depois - e sorriu marotamente - Acho que ela nЦo vai querer mais esses capМtulos de Ranma meio... Nem sei que diabos И isso... Ahh, ela tem um jogo massa... Shadow Flare! Vamos jogar?  
Scorpious revirou os olhos.  
-NЦo. NЦo viemos aqui pra isso. Mas...O jogo И bom mesmo?  
-и... Um MMORPG [И assim que se escreve?! Eu tenho atИ um personagem com o MEU nome... Antigamente ela jogava Ragnarok, mas nesse putacomdor ele nЦo roda.  
- Black, tenho uma novidade pra vocЙ. NЦo entendi nada do que vocЙ falou.  
-Claro, do jeito que vocЙ И retardado nЦo dА pra entender.  
Scorpious mais uma vez sacou a varinha.  
- Black, pra sua informaГЦo, eu nunca cheguei perto de um putbagulho na vida, entЦo, nЦo sei que idiotices tem nele, ou o que ele faz. E se me xingar mais uma vez, prepare-se para morrer. Eu a chamo aqui.  
-Chama quem? Ela?  
- и. Ela. E mesmo que ela nЦo te mate, vocЙ vai sair machucado.  
-Idiota. Se ela estivesse tЦo apaixonada por vocЙ, porque colocou vocЙ para trocar fraldas?  
-Ela ainda sonha que vai casar e ter filhos comigo... Seria o meu treinamento, uИ!  
- VА sonhando, Black. E...Porque ligamos esse putreco mesmo? -Pergunta a ela se nЦo acredita! Por que esse treco И legal... E eu quero ver se ela fez mesmo aquela short fic S╡ ou aquela R&S... ou aquela J&S.  
-EntЦo veja logo. E eu nЦo vou perguntar a ela. NЦo estou louco.  
Sirius comeГou a mecher nos arquivos do computador.  
-TА, tА... Epaaa, o que И isso aqui "Sirius sentia um sentimento estranho. Um sentimento forte. NЦo podia ser. SerА que finalmente havia encontrado a pessoa pelo qual sentiria esse sentimento?!? Scorpius tambИm sentia a mesma coisa. Mesmo de tempos tЦo diferentes, eles estavam se apaixonando. Aquele abraГo. Nenhum dos dois queria interromper aquele abraГo!" MAS QUE MERDA и ESSA? - gritou Sirius antes de ter a nuca atingida por uma sandАlia plataforma - COMO и QUE и? O QUE и ISSO?-gritou Scorpious que tambИm foi sido atingido, mas nas costas.  
-VocЙs tЙm noГЦo de que horas sЦo?!? - perguntou uma Priscila Dattoli com os cabelos bagunГados e uma cara de insatisfaГЦo. - E ainda por cima, estou com visita! Como vocЙs esperam que eu diga pra Kinha que dois personagens "fictМcios" invadiram meu quarto?  
-NЦo me importo.- retrucou o loiro impaciente. - E O QUE ERA AQUILO?  
-Meu projeto S╡: Sirius Black e Scorpius Malfoy, ora essas! E acho bom se importar se ainda quiser sair daqui vivo! - disse a morena - AGORA OS DOIS OLHEM PRA Lа! EU QUERO POR MEU SHORT!  
-Vocй ta sem short? - perguntou Sirius virando para olhar para ela -Eu disse. Mas nЦo custa repetir. Black, vocЙ И um pervertido.-disse o loiro antes de ficar olhando para a parede.  
-Oque?!? Eu nЦo sou um pervertido! - disse Sirius se defendendo - Ah, claro que nЦo.  
-VIRA! - gritou priscila jogando a sandАlia havaiana da amiga na cara de Sirius.  
Eles ouviram um bip irritante e todos viraram-se para o computador.  
15 janelas abriram.  
-Valeu... Eu vou ter que responder Ю esse bando todo de gente! - ironizou a garota, aborrecida.  
A primeira delas era de alguИm que dizia: "PRIIIIIIIIII"  
-и a Camily! Hoje faz um ano que nos conhecemos, sabiam? - disse Pri toda feliz -Ah, a outra doida? -perguntou Scorpious sentando na cadeira que ficava em frente ao computador e encarando o teclado. - Como isso funciona?  
-и a outra doida. E saМ dai! Essa cadeira И minha! Se quer sentar, senta na cama, uИ!  
O loiro revirou os olhos antes de levantar e sentar na cama.  
Pri comeГou a digitar tao rАpido que os dois mal podiam acompanhar "Mily, adivinha quem tА aqui"  
A louca respondeu: "NЦo faГo a minima ideia...Eu conheГo"  
"Conhece... Infelizmente nos conhecemos uu"  
"и apenas uma pessoa"  
"Duas criaturas que nСs queremos fazer uma fic slash "  
"EstА brincando, certo? Scorpious e Sirius"  
"NЦo estou brincando,e sЦo eles mesmo"  
" Ah, claro. E eu sou a Tohru Honda"  
"SИrio? E o Kyo beija bem? skaksopakspoapospoaspkapokpaokoaspoakokaposkaposkaop Eitaa!E pensar que eu te convidei pra fazer um slash dele com o Yuki"  
" NЦo faГo slash dele. Ele И tЦo legal"  
"Por isso mesmo"  
- Loucas...-murmurou Scorpious.  
"HOJи и O NOSSO ANIVERSаRIO!!! "  
" ИИИИИИИИИ! Eu queria ver o Scorpious i.i"  
"Nem fale pra AlЙ... Se nЦo ela vai querer invadir a minha casa sС pra ver o 'namoradinho' dela ;x Enquanto isso eu tenho o Scorpius e o Sirius sС pra mim - O Sirius jА И a 2836278362786327╙ vez ;x"  
"NЦo И namorado. и filho. Porque acha que ela И minha sogra? Fcia sС com o Sirius i.i"  
"VocЙ tambИm ta afim dele? Oo Desde quando"  
" Sei lА. Mas И que quando eu escrevo com ele, ele И tЦo fofo "  
" Quando nСs escrevemos com eles, eles nЦo fofos. Mas nЦo И bem assim na vida real ╛╛"  
-Como И que И?!? Eu nЦo sou fofo?!? Tudo que ouve entre nСs nЦo significou nada pra vocЙ?!? - indagou Sirius dramaticamente - Sem comentАrios.- disse Scorpious para Sirius friamente.  
"Mas vocЙ podia dividir u.u"  
Sirius lanГou um olhar fuzilante Ю Scorpius "NЦo, eu sou egoМsta 8D "  
"EntЦo, estА certo, mas eu IA entrar na five star agora"  
"IdaМ? uu"  
"Que eu nЦo vou entrar mais"  
" Tudo bem ;D и vocЙ que vai estar perdendo mesmo! "  
-Quando a briga me tЙm no meio, ela vira a maior inimiga da pessoa! - diz Sirius para Scorpius, enquanto meche nos cabelos de Pri " u.u"  
-Psiu! Black - disse Scorpius baixinho - E o nosso plano?  
"Pri, vc nЦo disse que ia receber uma amiga hoje"  
"Ela estА aqui em casa, no meu quarto, dormindo. Eu nem sei como ela nЦo acordou o.o"  
-Pri, Pri, Pri. Como vocЙs duas se conheceram? - perguntou Sirius dengoso enquanto a abraГava -AtrАves de um blog de fanfics, o House of Hogwarts.  
" Eu senti alguИm falando do HoH? Sim, eu ou paranormal, falem o nome do meu blog e eu sei que falaram, mesmo a quilometros de dsitancia"  
Scorpious murmurou algo que apesar de ninguИm ter entendido, todos captaram que ele chamara Sirius de algo bem pesado.  
"Eu falei "  
-E como foi isso? - perguntou Scorpius -Bom... Eu estava fazendo greve de sono pois meus pais nЦo quiseram me levar numa festa por que estava chovendo muito forte e relampejando. As 4 da manhЦ, numa crise de tИdio, acabei encontrando o blog e me inscrevi. Obviamente, eu fui aceita.  
-Hm... Interessante - disse Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente - Pri, vamos usar seu banheiro! - anunciou Sirius -E quem disse que eu deixo?  
-Eu nЦo pedi - disse o moreno.- Eu afirmei.  
E depois disso sumiu pela porta.  
-Ai ai... Ele nЦo vai achar o banheiro - pri bateu a mЦo na testa - Ele NUNCA acha Scorpious de repente entendeu.  
-Vou mostrar o caminho a ele. - E sumiu pela porta.  
-Ai ai... Eles nЦo vЦo achar o local.  
"Pri? Ainda tА aМ? Vamos continuar a Slash"  
"TТТТТТ! Vaaaamos siim ;D"  
Enquanto Priscila e Camily continuavam sua slash, Sirius e Scorpius tentavam descobrir qual das portas se encontrava o banheiro.  
-Qual das portas И o banheiro? - perguntou Sirius Ю Scorpius -VocЙ que invadiu a casa outras vezes. Se vocЙ nЦo sabe, eu vou saber?  
-Eu nunca cheguei a sair do quarto... - O que vocЙs tanto fazem naquele quarto, Black? - perguntou o loiro com um sorriso maroto.  
-NЦo И da sua conta, Malfoy.  
Scorpious apenas continuou a sorrir marotamente.  
-Acho que И essa porta... - disse Sirius tentando disfarГar o sorriso maroto de satisfaГЦo.  
-Abra, Idiota.- disse o loiro voltando ao seu tom habitual.  
-Tentemos a proxima. - disse o loiro abrindo a proxima porta e encontrando o banheiro.  
-Viu? Eu encontrei o banheiro e nunca vim na casa.  
-Ou serА que veio escondido? - Sirius olhou desconfiado para Scorpius -Prefiro nЦo comentar...-disse o loiro sorrindo marotamente enquanto segurava a porta aberta.  
O banheiro tinha uma pia, com um armАrio em baixo. Em cima, um espelho. Do lado da pia, a privada. E do lado da privada, o lavatСrio. Os Зltimos dois sЦo rosas. No "fim" do banheiro, se encontrava o chuveiro.  
Scorpious gargalhou. -Entre.  
Sirius entrou, ainda com o olhar mortМfero -AtИ isso И rosa?!? - perguntou olhando para a privada.  
-Qual И o plano mesmo?  
-Voltarmos no tempo e fazermos a Priscila ir para a festa!  
-E como vocЙ pretende fazer isso, Black? - perguntou Scorpious erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.  
Sirius tirou do bolso da calГa um vira-tempo e sorriu maliciosamente - E eu posso saber o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?  
-Combinando o plano, ora bolas!  
Meia hora depois, Scorpious exibia o mesmo sorriso de Sirius.  
Sirius passou a longa corrente pela CabeГa de Scorpious, de modo que ambos ficaram usando o 'colar'. ApСs muitas voltas, eles voltam um ano no tempo e continuam no banheiro. Ouvem gritos e choros.  
-O que И isso? -Parece... uma discussЦo?  
-Vamos ficar aqui? Vamos olhar!  
-Mas nЦo podemos ser vistos... Principalmente vocй... VocЙ ainda nem exstia, moleque!  
-E daМ? VocЙ jА estА morto, eu nem nasci. EntЦo, estamos no mesmo barco. Vamos logo.  
-Mesmo morto, ela me ama O loiro revoirou os olhos.  
-Convencido.  
-mas eu posso!  
-NЦo seria mais facil simplesmente apagar o e-mail?  
-NЦo... Por que do jeito que eu conheГo a Priscila, ela iria mandar um outro!  
- E entЦo, o que fazemos agora alИm de tentar nЦo sermos vistos?  
-Dar um jeito de fazer os pais dela levarem-na pra tal festa 


End file.
